


My Fairy Tail

by Bree_shy_writting



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bree_shy_writting/pseuds/Bree_shy_writting
Summary: Two new girls? And what do they have to do with Igneel? Relations grow, with others fall? I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, just my ocs and ideas. Rated M as a precaution.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I just started this story as a gift to a friend. This first chapter is really short but it is mostly to introduce you all to my characters. Plz feel free to leave suggestions, they are always appreciated. Hope you enjoy. :)

Chapter one:

"Nadi keep up." I called back over my shoulder, said girl shoving her way through the crowd. I stumbled and fell to the ground as I forced myself out of the crowded train station entrance, Nadia tumbling after on top of me.

"Oops, sorry." She giggled as she got up and helped me.

"Sure you are." I smirked back, My black bangs falling in my face.

"Luna! I am!" The blond-blue haired girl yelled, stomping her foot.

"I know, I know." I couldn't help but laugh at her childish antics. I looked away from my best friend and out at the city in front of us. "We finally made it to Magnolia." I cheered, dusting of my black leggings and fixed my coat. Putting back on my black beanie, I lead Nadia down the steps of the train station. I may be on a mission but I can't help taking in the scenery. The buildings were so tall and full of life. The streets were full of vendors and people. Through all of this, the thing that sticks out the most to me is the biggest building, towering above the rest from the middle of the town. The Fairy Tail Guild, our destination.. "Let's go." I said pointing towards said building. The walk to the guild was surprisingly short. From the look of it almost every road leads to it. We were outside the tall gates in no time. Nadia and I locked eyes, smirked, and headed in. When we opened the doors, we were greeted by the sound of laughter and yelling. Walking in, unnoticed to all but one we walked to the white haired girl behind the counter.

"Hello, I'm Mirajane. Are you here to see the master?" The girl smiled, head slightly tilted.

"Yes, I'm Luna Yuki and this is Nadi Naka. There was a letter letting for the master to be expecting our arrival." I returned her caring smile.

"Yes, I thought it might be you to. This way." She lead us up the steps to the second floor and to the first room at the top. She open the door slightly and peeked her head in. "Master, the girls are here."

"Bring them in." A voice came from the inside. Mira nodded and open the door the rest of the way and lead us in. Sitting at a desk in the middle of the room was Master Makarov. Nadi and I took a seat with Mira in the three seats in front of him.

"Hello girls." the Master said. "I have read the letter on why you are here and each letter about you both. Now I would like to say.. Welcome to Fairy Tail."


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I wanted to go a head and post this chapter due to the length of the first chapter. My plan is to post on Fridays, but I don't want to make any promises. If there won't be a chapter coming out on a Friday, I'm going to try and let you know with an apology AN. Anyways, enjoy.

"Thanks for the tour, Mira" Nadia said, as we came back around to the front door.

"Yes, thanks a ton." I laughed. Mira waved her hand back and forth.

"It's no problem." She smiled. "Would you like to meet some of the others? Or I bet ya'll want to go get settled in your apartment." She gave a knowing look and giggled. "Do you know how to get to your apartment building?" She questioned.

"Haha. Yes, I have a map with the fastest route marked down." I took the folded paper out of my coat pocket and held it up. "Thank you again for your help, See you tomorrow morning." I said as me and Nadia waved, starting off towards our new home.

"What a fun looking place!" Nadia cheered. I shook my head and grinned.

"It looks as if we are in for an interesting ride." As we walked down the street, I could already hear people whispering.

"I saw those girls go into the guild."

"Do you think they're new."

"I don't know, but they sure are cute."

"Look at the blonde one, she's dressed adorably and she looks so bubbly."

At that I looked to my best friend and took in her outfit. 'It's just what she normally wears.' Clad in a baby-blue tee-shirt, and denim shorts, she had knee high boots to accompany. Her ombre dirty blond to ice-blue hair still puller into a ponytail from the hot train ride.

"The black haired one scares me a little, but in a good way. She looks badass." This comment made me snicker. 'I guess I do.' Over my dark purple halter top, I have a black half-jacket that has a longer attachment on the bottom in the back, kinda like a cape. Along with black spandex shorts, the jacket covering my backside. Knee high, leather boots, a black cloth choker, and my black beanie complete the outfit. I looked over at Nadia to see if she had noticed the whispers as well. She was staring off in awe at the city buildings that surrounded us. Coming from a small village in a valley nestled between mountains, We didn't see many huge buildings growing up. I looked down at the map, a picture of the building paper clipped to the corner. I looked back up, the apartment was coming up. "Hey, Nadi. There is is." She looked where I was pointing and we jogged up to it. It was a simple brick, small, two story building. It had flower pot-thingys on the outside of the windows, blue and purple flowers growing in them. I took out the key out of my coat pocket and walked up to the door.

When I opened the door, I was all but ran over by an over excited Nadi. Said girl ran in past me and threw her bags to the side, instantly checking out the place. I inhaled deeply, the smell of the new house relaxing my tense shoulders. I put my bags by Nadia's and began looking around myself. When you first walk in the door there is the living room, a black leather couch sat in the middle of the surprisingly spacious room. A nice dark oak table and glass coffee table, adorned in a vase of lilies and candle holders, sat in front of the couch. On the other side of the table were to matching, leather recliners. On the back wall of the room, three, half sized bookcases stand side by side. The tops being used as a table for two empty picture frames, a glass bowl in the middle. To the left there is a counter, separating the kitchen and living room.

I walked through the white, pillared archway into the kitchen. On the left wall all the appliances were lined up, along with some counter space. I went to the back wall, and through a door. It opened up to a small laundry room. I stepped back out and closed the door. The wall opposite to the laundry room had a lot of shelfs and cabinets. On the wall adjourning that one, next to the refrigerator, was a door I hadn't noticed. Upon opening it, I was stairs. I flicked on the light and walked up. I rotated to my right. The stairs lead to a hall, running what is now my left to right with two doors in front of me and one other on the small, wall to my right. I opened the first door, the light was on and Nadia was checking out the closet space.

"I call this room." she grinned. I nodded and glanced around. It was a nice room. In the middle of the wall to my left was a full sized bed, the fuzzy, covers an ice blue. The walls were a soft tan and the floor, white carpet. On one side of the bed is the closed Nadia disappeared into. On the other side is a small nightstand/bookcase. Across from her bed is a desk, the back of it a decent sized mirror. I stepped back out into the hall and walked to the next door, I opened it up to a room styled exactly like Nadia's only everything is on the opposite walls. The bed and stuff on the right and the desk on the right. Another difference were the colors. The walls were the same tan, but the carpets black. The bed covers, still fuzzy, are lavender. I walked into the room and looked around. 'There is plenty of room for me to put up shelves. That's good.' I opened up the closet, and was wowed. It was a smallish walk in and was bigger than you would expect for such a small house. 'If Nadi's is like this, no wonder she was able to just disappear into it.' I walked back out into the hall and to the last door. I opened up to the bathroom. Getting a good look I could see we had a tub with water jets and a glass shower. The counter had double sinks, so we could both have one. I turned and closed the door to find Nadia standing there.

"I knew MariJane was going to set up the house for us but I had no clue she would have the bedrooms done in both of our styles. She did an amazing job." I said, still slightly in awe of the place.

"I know right!" Nadi cheered, "We will have to be sure to thank her." I nodded, and we started down stairs.

"It's already dinner, you take your stuff upstairs and get settled. Ima make some ramen. Nadia cheered a yes, and ran to get her stuff. I got the bag of food I brought and took it to the kitchen. I saw that MiraJane had also made sure we had pots and other cooking supplies. I got out a pot and put water in it. I sat it on the stove to boil. Meanwhile, I went into the living room. I got one of my black suitcases and rolled it to the book shelves. I sat on my knees and unzipped the bag. I began to pull out my and Nadi's books and organised them on the shelves. We didn't bring any pictures, so I'll save the frames for some we take while we are with fairy Tail. After I finished with the books, I went to check the water. 'Boiling' I dropped the noodles in and poked at them with a fork. After a few minutes, I took and dumped the extra water in the sink. I added a little bit of cold water, to cool it off and so there would be juice. I stirred in the powder and separated the ramen into two bowls and put them on the counter. "Nadi, it's ready!" I called. I heard the all but trip running down the steps. She climbed up into the bar stool next to mine and dug in. As we ate I thought of something. "Nadi." I said after swallowing.

"Y-e-s?" she managed between bites.

"We can use our magic but we can't let anyone, especially Natsu know we are…


	3. Chapter 3

I knocked on the door, “Nadi! Come on. Get up so we can go to the guild.” I called. I heard her mumble and her feet pad across the floor to her closet. Sighing in satisfaction, I turned and went downstairs. I pulled my pop tart out of the toaster and inhaled the sweet smell, which caused my stomach to growl. I bit into the sweet breakfast treat. As I finished eating and rinsed my hands, Nadi came flying down the stairs and grabbed the extra pop tart out of the toaster.   
“Let's go.” She stuffed a bite in her mouth as she slid on her boots, by the door. I giggled and followed, slipping on mine and we walked out. I locked the door and started heading to the guild. Nadi was all but running in circles around me, waving at everyone we crossed paths with. I laughed at her but trying to make a plan for our mission. ‘How are we going to get on their team?’ I sighed, causing Nadia to look at me, questioningly. I shook my head as we made it to the gate. We walked in and, again, went unnoticed as there seemed to be an all-out fight going on.   
“Hey. You must be the new girls Mira was telling me about.” A girl with shoulder length, blonde hair cheered, walking up beside us. “I’m Lu..”  
“Lucy. I know, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Luna Yuki and this is Nadia Nakai.” I gave her a smile.  
“You know who I am?” She seemed shocked.   
“You are the celestial wizard that travels with Natsu and Erza, correct?” Nadi inquired.  
“Yup.” Lucy smiled and nodded. “When they finish the rough housing I’ll introduce ya’ll.” She lead us to the bar where, I gonna guess, Cana was downing kegs left and right.   
I recalled information I had read in the file for our mission. ‘Cana. Super bad-ass. Super alcoholic.’ Lucy sat a seat away from her. I slid up on Lucy’s other side, Nadi beside me. We all sat and watched the brawl before us.  
“Listen here ice princess, I will kick your ass if you don’t take that back!” A spiky, pink haired boy yelled.  
“No way! I’m stronger than you and you know it!” A black haired boy, dressed in only boxers, ran at pinky.   
“Hey! Gray! Why don’t you put on some clothes?!” Cana’s voice surprised me. The said boy froze mid-stride and began searching for his clothes.  
“Hey! I’m not done with you!” The one known as Natsu called.  
“Oh yes, you are. All of you are done here.” A voice that made every brawler freeze in their tracks. None other than Titania Erza Scarlet. Natsu and Gray instantly shot next to each other.  
“Hey, Erza. What’s wrong with a little friendly battle?” They gave terrified laughs and smiles.   
*Crash*  
Erza walked away from the mass of Natsu and Gray dusting her hands off. “Now, where is the master?” The scarlet haired woman asked, looking around.   
“Oh, hey Erza. He is upstairs.” Mira smiled, putting a finger to her cheek. There were a few moments of silence as Erza scanned the room, she seemed to make all the guild members fear frozen.  
I turned to Mira, the silence making me slightly uncomfortable. “So, Mira. Wanna recommend a woman a drink.” Everyone looked surprised, none having dared speak and having not known my existence. I have done my research on her, I know the stories of the great Erza Scarlet, and this is how I gain her attention. Everyone in here is thinking I’d be better not having gained it.   
“You two.” she pointed to Nadi and me, “I’ve never seen you before. You must be new.” She walked over to us and stuck out her hand. “I’m Erza. Welcome aboard”  
I stood and took her hand, “I know who you are. Luna and that’s Nadia.” I said with a smirk. She released my hand and gave me a look of approval.  
“You’re the first person to know my name and not cower away. I give you my respect. I take it you are strong in your magic.” She kicked off the conversation.   
“I would like to say so. Not to boast but they call me a master of my trait were I am from.” Nadia started giggling at my claim. I smirked at her. Erza laughed at the reaction of the crowd still frozen in place. At the sound of her laughter the room came back to life and having finally noticed Nadi and me, the guild surrounded us, everyone having questions and wanting to welcome us. The guys of the guild had made their way to the front of the group.   
“They're so hot!” they all said in unison. Nadia began to blush and brought her hand up to cover her face. I gave an ‘I’m out of your league’ smirk. I have always been admired my all sorts of men. Many times I have heard my pale skin was like a china doll, it showed my fragile side. My dark hair and eyes, making me mysterious. I have never understood these things, I do not feel gorgeous, but I have found life is easier if there are many men willing to help you out.   
“Where are you ladies from?” the blue-haired man, known as Macao, asked.  
“What’s your names, little ladies?” a man who could only be Wakaba by description, inquired.  
“Hey,” I said pulling off the mysterious tone, “I’m Luna.” I looked at Nadia and gave her the ‘try it out’ face. She gave a small nod.  
“And I’m Nadia,” She gave a blush, acting slightly embarrassed, “but you all can call me Nadi.” She bowed in half, then stood back up and gave them the adorable smile I was teaching her to use to an advantage.  
“She’s soooo cute.” The men screamed in unison.  
“Hey!” a voice called. I looked towards it to see the pink haired fire dragon make his way through the crowd. “You must think you’re pretty tough to face Erza without flinching.” He said, standing in front of me.  
“Yes, I like to think I’m ‘pretty’ tough.” I copied the grin he had.   
“I can vouch. Luna is pretty awesome.” Nadi giggled.  
“Well then... Fight me!” Natsu cheered.  
“I’m not really one for fighting senseless battles, but I think I can make an exception.” I pulled off my coat and tossed it to the counter.   
“Ah-oh.” Nadia giggled, as Natsu and I squared off.   
“Hey! Natsu,” I called over to him, “I’ll give you a fighting chance and not use my magic.”  
“Oh, you really think your something.” He growled, more jokingly that he had when sparing with Gray.   
Natsu took off sprinting at me. He reared his fist back and slung it at my face. I waited until last second to duck and charge catching him with my shoulder as I barreled forward, tackling him. We rolled across the ground, I stood and turned after a full roll. Natsu got up off the ground, smirking. He came at me again, “Fire dragon; Iron Fist!” His fist lit to flames as he almost made a connection with my stomach. I grabbed his arm using it to propel myself over his head, pulling his arm back, flipping him up and over my own head. He caught on and landed on his feet, pulling my own move on me. I caught myself by wrapping my legs around his neck from the back. I flung backward. I put my hands on the ground and pulled my legs over, slamming him to the ground. I picked myself up off the ground. I walked over to the counter and put my coat back on.  
“I never said the fight was over.” Natsu got up and walked over to me.  
“I figured better to stop before I injure you.” I laughed.   
“Oh yeah?” He raised a brow at me.  
“What’s wrong, Natsu? Not gonna keep fighting till she knocks your ass out?” Gray asked sarcastically.  
“Like Hell.” Natsu retorted. “Something about them just smells familiar.”  
I gave a smirk and turned to Nadia. “I just realized I left my wallet at the apartment. Would you run back and grab it? If you get in any trouble, you know not to use your magic, use the bond.” The blonde~bluenette gave a firm nod and took off to the door, leaving me to be bombarded by the guild that is now very aware of my presence.  
\----------------------  
Nadia’s POV  
I ran out the guild and out to the street. I started daydreaming as I walked. I know we are here on a mission but I can’t help but look forward to actually being part of a guild with other wizards, maybe I’ll finally get my magic under control. The sound of drunken snickers and the fact that I had all but ran into a townsman, snapped me out of my thoughts.  
“Well, well, well. Look at what we have her boys.” The Man in front of me laughed. He was twice my height and looked as if he lifted cattle in his spare time. I looked around, I was surrounded by men of basically the same stature. Looking in between them, I noticed that I must have missed or taken a wrong turn. I was in a vacant part of Magnolia. As I looked around trying to find my escape route, the men kept talking.  
“She’s a cute one, huh boss?” “We don’t see many like her around here.” “What should we do with her first.”  
They began to close in around me. ‘Oh, shit.’  
\---------------------------------------------------  
Luna’s POV  
Meanwhile  
The doors closed behind Nadi and I turn my attention to the guild members welcoming me. “You told Nadia not to use her magic? Why? And what’s a bond?” Natsu asked, everyone murmuring that they wanted to know as well.  
“Well, you see, Nadi doesn’t really have magic down pat yet. She hasn’t been using that long and it can get a little out of hand sometimes. As far as a bond, it’s a spell I can cast due to the type of magic I use. I can attach the souls of people close to me for needs of communication.” Natsu looked a little confused. I giggled and went on explaining. “If Nadi where to get into trouble she can contact me by cutting herself just enough for blood to come out. I will get the same cut mark, She can also take the blood and write me a message on her body and that place on mine will begin to burn and her words will... Gha!” I doubled over in pain. My arm started to burn. I snatched off my coat and looked at the origin of the pain. A single word. ‘Help’


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, Luna are you okay?” Natsu hopped off his stool and put a hand on my back. He saw the word appear on my arm. I pushed away and took off out the door. ‘She’s all I have of home. She’s the only family I have left.’ I ran down the road and inhaled deeply through my nose, two scents catching my attention. Nadi’s in front of me and Natsu’s not far behind.  
\---------------------------------------------  
Nadia’s POV  
Meanwhile  
‘Don’t use your magic, use the bond.’  
I slowly edged my hand to my side, where my pocket knife is stashed. I pulled it out as quick as I could.  
“Grab her, She has a knife”. The leader yelled out. I barely had time to cut my side, the closest thing to my knife. I stuck the knife into the chest of the closest guy, the shock giving me time to quickly use the blood pouring out of my side to write help on my arm and ‘send’ it using my magic energy. ‘Damn I cut too deep.’ I thought feeling run down my leg as I dove for my knife just to have an arm wrap around my waist from behind, causing more blood to ooze out.  
“The girl is crazy, stupid even. She cut herself. She just got herself killed” The leader of the group laughed. I took in a deep breath, searching for her sent. ‘She’s on the way.’ I drew my elbow forward, the slammed it back, into the face of the man holding me. He tightened his grip on my waist, pain rushing through me, with one arm. The other rushing to his nose. ‘Damn it, I need to train with Luna more.’ I sighed, and use his use of only one arm to my advantage. I quickly reached around his head and locked on to his other arm from behind his head. I then used it to snatch my self up onto his shoulder. I wrapped my legs around the man’s neck and flung backward, using the same technique Luna did on Natsu, but this dude is fat. I decided to try something new. I grabbed on to the back of his thigh and kicked off the back of his head, swinging my legs around and kicking him in the face. I used the contact force to launch off of him but my landing messed up and I slid across the ground. I could barely keep my eyes open. ‘I’ve lost too much blood’ I opened my eyes enough to see the group of men moving in closer. ‘Come on Luna.’ My eyes closed and I waited for the men to grab me.   
I felt a sudden magic ora in front of me. “That’s not how to treat a woman.” I forced one eye open and looked at my rescuer. The man in front of me made the others look tiny. His bare feet, tan and rough, like he often doesn’t wear shoes. He clothes consist of blue jeans, ripped and worn, a red tank top. I went to look at his face but I couldn’t hold my eyes open any longer. “Especially, if you're a real man.” I blacked out.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Luna’s POV  
‘Blood... All I can smell is her blood.’ “I can sense her, she’s coming this way,” I called to Natsu, as we ran through the streets. I flew around the corner of a building, almost colliding with a giant, or at least that’s the only word that I could think of to describe him at the moment, my attention more focused on the unconscious girl.   
“Dammit,” I mumbled looking at the blood running down her leg.  
“You know her?” The man carrying her asked. I nodded no longer trusting my words. “Let’s get her to Fairy Tail.” He said noticing Natsu. We all started towards the hall. A slower pace then I liked but it was best not to shake her around. The man, Natsu said his name was Elfman, had wrapped a strip of red cloth around her wound on her side. Besides that, she didn’t look too torn up, a little bruised. ‘She lost to much blood, why can’t she learn to be more careful with the bond.’ I sighed, trying to hold back the tears. The way there was mostly quiet, which made it seem as if it lasted forever. When we made it to the guild hall, Natsu still looked as pissed as he did when Elfman had explained the situation on the walk here. He and I both wanted to find the guys who did this thought Elfman assured us he had handled it. Natsu opened the door for Elfman and I. Everyone moved away from the nearest table so that the white-haired man could lay Nadia down. Someone ran off to go get the master. I lifted her shirt enough that I could see the wound. I unwrapped the cloth, a tank top, and requested a warm, wet cloth, which Mirajane was ready with. I cleaned away the blood revealing a cut that was not as bad as I had been expecting. It looked as though the men who attacked her had somehow added stress to the insertion. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a needle and thread. As I started stitching her side master came down and climbed up next to me.  
“Where is Wendy?” He asked no one in particular.   
“She and Karlia went out for lunch a little while ago.” Lucy offered up. “I’ll go find her.” The blond called as she headed out the door. I tied off the stitch, “Beer.” I held my hand out. Cana passed on over. I opened the bottle and poured a little bit on to a cloth. I dapped the alcoholic rag on the cut causing Nadia’s body to tense. Mira began rubbing Nadi’s forehead. Said girl began to mumble and moan.   
“She regaining consciousness.” I climbed on to the table, laying her head in my lap. “Hey, Nadi,” I whispered., having heard that it helps them come back to hear a known voice.  
She took in a sharp breath, “L...Lu..na?”  
“It’s okay. I’m here now.” I felt tears run down my face. ‘I should have gotten there sooner.’ “I’m sorry, Nadi.” Her eyes opened slightly. She winsted, hand flying to her wound. Elfman grabbed her hand so that she wouldn’t touch it. She gave a questioning look, but the doors opened and Lucy came back in with a small blue haired girl and a little white cat. The little girl came running over and hopped on to one of the seats, looking over Nadia’s cut.  
She smiled, “Don’t worry. You’ll feel good as new in no time.” She put her hands over Nadia’s side as blue magic started to flow from her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... Here it is, Chapter 5! I hope you all enjoy!  
> 

"Thank you so much! Again!" I looked over to where Nadi was twirling, a small child in her arms. I couldn't help but laugh. She had been going on and on for an hour, poor Wendy unable to escape the girl's clutches. It seems the guild hall had reverted to the way it was when we first arrived, yelling, 'fighting'.  
I leaned on to the bar, where I was sitting. Erza had come to sit next to me. "You said Nadia isn't in control of her magic, what kind of magic does she use?" I looked over at the scarlet haired woman.  
"We are from a small town of lone wizards that found each other and banded up." Erza nodded, understanding where I was going. "She is an Ice wizard." I look to Nadia, who had finally released Wendy. She was walking in our direction.  
"And you?" Erza asked as Nadia took a seat on the other side of Erza.  
"Oh. There's no use asking her that. It took years for her to finally tell me." Nadi smiled, then turned to Mirajane. "Do have any chocolate milk?" She gave a childlike giggle as Mira laughed and poured the requested drink.  
"Why?" Erza turned to me, a suspicious look on her face.  
I sighed. "People tend to react negatively when I tell them. I find if people are forced to get to know me first then my powers don't freak them out." I stared down at the wood of the counter.  
Erza placed a hand on my shoulder, "Hey, you don't have to tell me, but it would help your team to know when we are out in battle." I looked over at her, seeing Nadi do the same. "It's an offer. I would like for you two to join us on our next mission." Erza smiled at me.  
"Well, I guess that saves us time looking for a team, huh?" I laughed. 'That was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be.' I thought to myself as Erza grinned and Nadia Cheered. "So when is our first mission?" I asked.  
"Now." Master Makarov said as he leaped over the railing, landing in front of us on the counter.  
"Master?" Erza gave the small man a questioning look.  
"I have a mission that is going to require a large group of strong wizards." He handed Erza the job flyer.  
Help!  
We on the Sky Island of Enclave are in desperate need of your assistance. We are being terrorized by something extremely powerful. What is, we do not know. Please send a group of your strongest wizards quick. I am unsure how much longer we have left.  
Reward: 10,000,00 Jewel  
"Wow, 10,000,000 Jewel. How much longer. I wonder what is going on." Lucy said, having come up behind Erza along with Natsu.  
"Hey! Everyone quiet down." The master called the attention of the guild. "I want Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Mirajane, Elfman, Gajeel, Levy, Luna, and Nadia in my office." With that he was gone, leaving everyone either confused, going upstairs, or both. When we all made it into the master's office Mira closed the door.  
"What's going on, Master?" Levy asked. Master Makarov handed her the flyer for her and Gajeel to read.  
"Wow." Levy looked up to Makarov. "Are you sending us?" She looked unsure.  
"Yes." Makarov folded his arms. "Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and Gray make the strongest team we have, and now they have taken in two new, wizards who are quite the match. Especially if one of them can get their magic under control." He threw me and Nadi a glance. "They along with the other four of you make quite the team. I have contacted the sender of that mission and it sounds like they need a lot of help." Makarov explained. "I am sure you will be the team able to help, but if for some reason things look sketchy I want you all to back out. You are my family and your lives are the most important thing to me." He looked at us all. Everyone was quiet, even Natsu and Nadi could feel his seriousness.  
"Thank you for this opportunity." Erza kneeled. "I will be sure everyone returns safely." We all nodded in agreement as the mood lighten some.  
"Be safe my children. Now go, shoo." He motioned us out the door, closing it behind us.  
"Well, I guess we should all go get packed." I said, "We can all meet at the train station." At the mention of the train, Natsu's face fell. I gave a questioning look but didn't ask.  
"That sounds good," Erza claimed. Everyone nodded as we all headed off the direction of our homes.  
*Time Skip*  
"Gaaah... Nadia come on!" I called to the girl laying on the ground.  
"Sorry, Luna. I tripped." She giggled as she got up and we took off again.  
"I hope the others aren't waiting for us," I said as we ran into the train station. We stopped and looked around.  
"Luna! Nadia!" We looked over to the right, a little way down the row Erza and Mirajane were waving us over.  
"Hey!" We walked over to join them on the bench they were sitting on. "Everyone else not here yet?" I asked, taking a seat. Mira shook her head.  
"Would you ladies like me to load your bags on the storage cart?" A voice asked. I looked up at a man about our age with messy brown hair. He was a little taller than Natsu and built almost the same. We locked eyes as he pushed his glasses up.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes please." I said hoping I hadn't been staring at him. we helped him load them onto his trolley. He smiled at me and pushed the cart toward the back of the train.  
"Ooo... what was that about, Luna?" Nadi raised an eyebrow.  
I raised one back, "Nothing. I was lost in thought." I said as a large group entered the station. Pink hair caught my attention. "Guys! Over here!" I stood and waved them over." Natsu spotted me and they walked over. "Is everyone here now?" I asked no one in particular.  
"Aye!" A little blue cat said, flying up to me. "I'm Happy. Natsu told me that your name is Luna." I was about to respond when Nadi squealed.  
"It's a flying, blue cat!" She leaped at Happy and grabbed him into her arms. She began to rub behind his ears. Said cat now purring. We all laughed at the pair.  
"Well, shall we?" Erza directed us towards the train. I nodded. We all climbed aboard. Lucy, Mirajane, and Erza sat in the seat on the right looking forward. Facing them was Gajeel and Levy. On the Left Facing forward was Elfman, Gray, and Natsu. Naidi and I sat in front of them. I let Nadi have the aisle seat, while Elfman all but forced Natsu and Gray in before him. I laughed as Erza called over to us, "Putting Natsu at the window is a good idea. When he gets sick he can aim out the window."  
"Gets sick?" Nadia questioned.  
"He has motion sickness."  
"Oooh." We said in unison. The train began to trudge forward to the door on the back of the cart closed behind a man. I looked up at him as he went past. 'That's the guy from earlier.' I thought to myself. He took a seat a few rows in front of us. I took in more of his features. He had ivory skin and bright forest green eyes. His glasses were black, square frames.  
"Luuuuunaaaa" I heard as a hand waved in front of my face. I turned to Nadi who was smirking.  
"Sorry, I spaced," I said calmly.  
"You spaced. For the second time in the past twenty minutes. Looking at the same guy." She said, giggling. The guys, except Natsu, turned to see what she had meant, though they were still lost.  
"What were you saying?" I glared at her. She let out a sigh and smiled. I was saying you may want to put the window down for Natsu." I looked over to said boy. He was laying across the table whining.  
I sighed, "I can fix it." With that everyone looked at me, Natsu rolling his head my way.  
"Plea..ga." He tried. Erza looked at me.  
"What about not wanting us to know your powers?" She questioned, everyone else looking confused. I shook my head.  
"This won't give anything away." I put my hand onto his head and mumbled the words necessary. A few purple sparks happened but barely enough to notice.  
Natsu's head flew up, "It's just like when Wendy did it!" He cheered, pumping his fist into the air. I laughed at how happy he was.  
"Hello again, ladies." A voice said. Nadi and I looked up. It was the guy, the noise must have grabbed his attention. He looked at Nadia and me, then to Erza and Mira.  
"Hiya." I laughed. I noticed he was no longer in uniform.  
"What are the odds we would end up on the same train?" He asked jokingly.  
"Not very high. That must mean..." I stopped taping my chin playfully, "You must be following me." He laughed. "But really, I thought you were working," I said.  
"I got off and I had a trip planned so I just left after work." He looked towards everyone else. "I heard cheering back here and looked to see what was going on when I saw the beautiful girl I had fail to talk to earlier and thought I 'This has to be a sign." He flirted, making my cheeks pinken a little.  
"Oh really." Was all I could think to say to everyone watching me.  
"Do you live in Fiore?" He asked.  
"Actually me, Luna by the way, and my friend, Nadia, moved there yesterday to join Fairytail," I said, moving to show the purple stamp that was on my lower left side, showing due to my crop-top. Nadi in turn showing her wrist.  
"Well, I'm Hiroyuki. Welcome to the town. I'm sure you'll love it once you return and spend some time there." He smiled, "When you get back you should find me. I usually work every day during the week." He said, sounding hopeful.  
"Maybe I will." I flirty smiled, partly because I didn't want to turn him down and partly because he was extremely attractive. He grinned and waved bye to us all, returning to his seat. The girls looked at me and made oo-ing noises.  
"You like him." Happy cooed, still in Nadi's arms. I rolled my eyes at them all. Looking out the window.  
"Luna, I was wondering. It wasn't you who saved me, was it? Who did?" Nadi asked.  
Without turning from the window I answered, "Elfman did, Natsu and I ran into him when he was on his way to the guild with you." I turned to the pair who locked eyes.  
"They don't know how a real man treats a lady." He said, flexing. Nadi let out a giggle, reaching out and touching the hand that was still sitting on the table.  
"Thank you for saving my life." She gave the same flirty smile I gave Hiroyuki.  
'And she oooed me for flirting.' I turned back to the window as I listen to Nadi flirt shamelessly with the seemingly oblivious man. I smiled having not seen Nadia happy this much in a long time. 'Vexus, Crystal, Where did you go? Are you with him?' I sighed as I let the passing view take my mind off things.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
No one's POV  
Meanwhile:  
"Hmm.. Where am I?" the girl with long, light pink pigtails asked no one. "Natsuki, you have gotten yourself lost again." She sighed, dusting off the jean shorts. She kept trekking along. "A sign." She ran up to it. "Fiore. Perfect. See I knew where I was going." She giggled and started skipping along the path into town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  I want to clear up something so that they don't throw you off later on. Natsuki is another OC. I know, I know. 'Another one' Some of you are thinking but when you little sister asks why she can't be in your book you just can't not put her in there so. Welcome, Natsuki Megami. She is a celestial wizard meaning, if you hadn't already noticed the book wasn't taking place in any of the episode per-say, you now know I may drift slightly from it around Lucy's part. I plan to use more of other keys but I may steal a few from Lucy so that Natsuki may have some. My sister's favorite male character is, of course, the Ice Princess, so those of you who came for Juvia x Gray may want to stop reading here unless you are enjoying it for other reasons. Now it will be Gray x OC I'm sorry to those of you may be upset by this but I hope you still continue to enjoy. Have a spectacular day my lovelies.


End file.
